the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
Monthly News October 2019
Wiki News *After much discussion between the DF staff and Leolab we have come up for a new format for warrior pages with disregarded battles. Bios and battles that are still legitimate are now being separated from disregarded battles. We've added a new section in the tips and advise on how to utilize the new format. Battle Advertisement *William Munny (Unforgiven) vs. Rooster Cogburn (True Grit). The outlaw and the lawman, staple of the western genre. One an anti-hero who uphold the ideal of a free land where a man can go and stand where he wishes. The other trying to bring law to lawless land, trying to protect the innocents from those who threaten to harm them. When these two opposites clash and the clock strikes 12, only one can walk away alive. *RED Team (Team Fortress 2) vs. Infected (Left 4 Dead). The TF2 mercenaries thought it would be a fun company trip to visit a zombie invested city and just blow some shit up... They were wrong. Surrounded by hordes of infected, the mercs must survive and fight their way through the city and escape in the heli that's waiting for them at the abandoned airstrip. Can they make it? Or will the mercenaries be overwhelmed? *Python (Metal Gear) vs. Sinon (Sword Art Online). The first part of the DFederal Homelessness Relief Initiative! With our vicious streak of fairness and validity challenges, many warriors have been left without a home and been forced to roam the streets of DFederal. But Laquearius has the solution: use the warriors in battles so they can get the homes they so desperately need. First up is Sinon, the brave sniper who helped to uncover the Death Gun mystery and overcome her fear of firearms! *Mike Ehrmantraut (Breaking Bad) vs. Jordi Chin (Watch Dogs). Are you a crime boss? Do you have a certain problem you need to take care off? Some evidence that the cops can use to trace you or a troublesome rival? In that case, you need a fixer, my friend. These men are expert problem solvers and are not afraid to get their hands dirty. Perhaps Mike Ehrmantraut suits your fancy, a man that has the skill necessary to take care of any pesky problem. Or would you prefer the well connected Jordi Chin with his endless resources? *Kern (Geals) vs. Peltast (Ancient Greece). Everyone always talks about the heavy infantry and calvary when discussing ancient and medieval battles. Those fancy soldiers in shiny armor and mighty mounts always get the attention while the poorer skirmishers get forgotten and left by the wayside. Well no more! In this battle, the Irish Kern and Greek Pletast get their share of the glory as they go toe-to-toe to determine which one is the Deadliest Skirmisher. Are You Ready, Kids? Its Skully's New Stand * Well, everything went to shit in this past month didn’t it? Not even joking, we had mass protests, impeachment proceedings, global climate protests, a coup in Peru. *Finally finding their balls, the Democrats have finally set forward with impeachment proceedings against the current President Donald Trump in the Ukrainian Scandal as it continues to escalate in a matter of weeks. To this point, it seems that everyone in the cabinet of the sitting President is basically at risk of losing their jobs or their heads if the scandal continues. Some Republicans have chosen to stick beside Trump and refuse impeachment proceedings or rather feel this is going to far. With more scandals popping up by the day and demands for transcripts becoming more prominent, it looks like this is far from over. *Swedish Climate Activist Greta Thunberg came to the United States and tore the United Nations a new one for their failure and incompetence in the regards to the growing climate change issues. As we barrel down continued failure to not do enough or even reverse adjustments trying to contain the problem, millions of protesters came out around the globe demanding a change to a system they’ll inherit and hopefully a planet to go with it. Greta was also photoshopped with an image of her eating in front of poor African children, so that’s fun when you think some people brought it. *Time to knock down the two stories of the month in one, as China continues to struggle internally with situations regarding its Uighur Muslim population and Hong Kong protests. Recent video, investigations and images have revealed more info regarding the prison camps the ethnic group are being sent to for ‘re-education’ along with a massive organ harvesting operation to be sold into the black market. Young people are focused as they are denying a way to reproduce sustain population pool and to ensure the freshness of all organs. The Hong Kong protests have continued to gain minor victories over the CCP, but the struggle continues on and even in some cases has begun to turn increasingly violent as footage revealed an officer brandishing and firing into a protestor during the precarious situation. *Just literally anything that Boris Johnson has done in the past month. With the push for him to be removed from office in what will become the shortest tenure as PM in the country’s history. His majority is gone, confidence in his government falling apart and increasingly near Brexit due date coming it seems like dark times ahead for the UK. Popculture *Some of you might remember that Sony and Disney reached a stalemate when it came to renegotiating the deal that would allow Disney to make the Spider-Man movies, resulting in the media empire losing the rights to do so, but there is some good news! Disney once again has access to Spider-Man and we will see the wallcrawler return to the big screen in 2021. This just so happens to coincide with rumors that Sony is planning to make a Madam Web movie, lending credence to the theory that Marvel is building towards a live-action Spider-Verse movie. *27 June 2019. Matty Roberts and his friends were just hanging around, have a laugh and smoke some weed. Then Matty got an idea. Wouldn't it be funny to make a Facebook post about charging Area 51? His friends agreed and soon enough a Facebook event was created to storm Area 51 on 20 September so the people can finally see them aliens. Much to Matty's surprise the post blew and over 2 million people signed up to the event. Memes were created to rally the internet behind to cause. Sadly things got a little bit too 'real' for Matty soon enough tapped out, but that didn't stop the event going. Then the day came and... Only 150 people showed up at the gates. There were plenty of other people that showed up, but they were partying a few miles away from the main event. In the end it turned out to be a small, wholesome raid with only 5 arrests and no deaths. Sadly, they didn't get to see any aliens. *He did it, guys! Ash freaking did it! After 22 years and 1080 episodes, Ash Ketchum has finally become a Pokémon master. During his quest to become the very best that no one ever was, Ash consistently faced loss after loss in every tournament he partook in. But hard work paid off and during the final rounds of the Alola League Ash beat his opponent Gladio, finally achieving his dream. But this is far from the end of the Pokémon Master's adventure. There are still new regions to travel to and new Pokémon to catch. *There has been much controversy surrounding the movie Joker which follows the origins of the titular Clown Prince of Crime. Some might worry that the sympathetic portrayal of the main character will embolden already unstable individuals and some theaters have even gone so far as to hiring security during the movie's premiere. But according to the FBI and Homeland Security there is no credible threat related to Joker. It is set to premiere on 4 October 2019. Leo's Weeb Corner *'Symphogear' ended in the most Symphogear of ways. Y'all should watch it. It's great. *'To The Abandoned Sacred Beasts' never really came out of its introspective rut, instead ending on an unsatisfying sequel hook, and one that probably won't get bitten, to boot. It's got some fun action, but it's fairly predictable. It will fill all your expectations (if they're suitably low), but it won't wow you when it does. *'Cop Craft' continues to suffer from its choppy animation. When it's not doing the Noire detectiving, it's trying very hard to look good while cutting as many corners as possible. This will, again, probably be considered a gateway anime, but it's far from the spiritual successor to Darker than Black it initially appeared to be. Well, that's it for the Summer 2019 anime season. Now that there's no Symphogear to plug, this corner will probably not happen every month. Birthday Is it your birthday this month? Post the date and/or the age you will be in the comments and I will add you to the list. Happy birthday! Battle of the Season It is that time again, Battle of the Season! Users get one week (or longer if needed) to nominate their favorite battles that were written between July and September 2019. A battle needs three nominations to be eligible for the final poll. Users can't nominate their own battles. After the time is up a poll will be posted where users can vote for their pick of Battle of the Season. Good luck everyone!